You're Gonna Love Me
by AtlantianDream
Summary: FINALY UPDATED! CHAPTER 8 Finally UP! A new case brings a group of 'visitors'. Has House met his match? Why does one Alexandria Parker, act soo much like House? The HUDDY will come! I promise! READ AND REVIEW!
1. A Very Intriguing Beginning

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

* * *

House stumbled his way into the hospital with his cane supporting him as he carried his bag over the opposite shoulder. Gruffy was the best way to describe Gregory House. From his unshaven face to his unruly apparel that hung off his body.

If one didn't know better they would say that he looked like an average man. And of course……they would be soo wrong.

Gregory House was not average. Nothing even close to the word even came near to what he was. Brilliant in every sense of the word. And those who knew him would understand why the first words out of his mouth as he saw one Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, striding up to him with a determined stride and a scowl on her face was……

"I haven't even walked through the door……what could I have possibly done…" Saying this in an incredibly annoyed voice.

"I don't want to hear it." Cuddy said immediately, cutting off any words that she was sure would somehow either make her angrier………or make her feel guilty. Either of which Cuddy was really net ready to hear.

Her beautiful blue eyes glared piercingly at House as her curly hair bounced with every step she took closer to him.

"You were supposed to be in the clinic three hours ago!"

"Ah……I must of put on my Pacific Time watch." He said sarcastically as he continued to hobble his way into the elevator. It didn't deter Cuddy from stepping in with him and going up to his office with him.

"Why is it that you think that you're better then the other doctors?"

Turning to her with his eyebrow arched he spoke his 'theory'.

"Could it be that it's because I _am_?" He asked then held his mouth open as if in shock. Closing his mouth quickly he exited the elevator as soon as the ding indicated that the doors were about to open.

On his tail she quickly followed as even with his limp he was no competition for Cuddy's power walk.

"It makes no difference……" grabbing his arm she made him stop and he was forced to look at her.

"You owe me." She stated simply with a stare that held no question.

House looked at her and then down at the intensity of her stare. Before he could even say another word he found a folder being shoved into his chest.

"You have a case."

Looking up as he heard the clicking of her heels he watched her ass sway as she walked away.

He smirked to himself.

It was going to be a good day. He could already tell.

* * *

"We have a new case!" House said as he entered into the room and threw the file on the table.

"House!"

Turning and for the first time actually looking at the people seated at the table he realized there were three extra bodies.

"Wow! Duplicating while I slept! That's incredible!"

Quirking his head to the side as he said this.

Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Allison Cameron stayed seated as the other three rose from their seats.

One man stood and extended his hand.

"Doctor House I presume."

House pursed his lips and looked at the hand being extended to him and made no move whatsoever to take it.

The young man actually smirked at his non-action. Retracting his hand as the other two people stood either side of him.

"You presume right." House said as he eyed the three up.

The young man smiled with a bit too much laughter. What intrigued House the most was that the other two people had almost the same look on their face.

"Well ah….._Doctor_ House……I'm sorry to inform you but there has been some sort of mix up. We believe that one of our patients was brought to your hospital by accident. We were sent down early this morning by our boss to retrieve the patient."

House tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling before looking back at the man.

"It would be_unethical_ of me to hand a patient over to a complete stranger."

The man nodded his head.

"My name is Doctor Emilio Tavarez."

Lifting one eyebrow way high House responded. "Ohh…sounds like we have a real Puerto Rican in our midst."

Emilio just smirked what House deemed to be a shit eating grin. He was a very handsome Puerto Rican male with black hair and brown eyes. Fit yet slim. A definite baseball player. House saw all the signs. He smirked at the thought.

"I'm Doctor Kaitlyn Gallagher." The woman beside Emilio said.

House eyed her up and down again with a leer forming on his face.

Kaitlyn was very beautiful. Long dirty blonde hair with bottle glass green eyes, and not to mention the fact that she had a gorgeous body.

Kaitlyn actually smirked as he checked her over.

"I'm Doctor Patrick Richards." The man flanking Emilio said.

Eyes leaving Kaitlyn's face he looked over at Patrick. Patrick had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was more of a pretty boy type. Looking like he stopped aging at sixteen.

_Why does he remind me of Chase?_ House asked himself, joking around with himself.

"Well…………now that I know who you are I can finally say nnnnnnnnnno." House said as turned and strode into his office.

Patrick, Kaitlyn, and Emilio all smiled as they all looked at each other.

"This is going to be interesting." Emilio said as all of the three exchanged looks.

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron did the same. One thought going through all three of there heads. What was going on?

* * *

A woman in her early twenties entered through the doors at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

She had on a pink shirt with 'Thumper' on his back with the script stating 'That's how I roll'. She wore regular dark blue jeans along with a pair of sneakers.

Brown hair, hazel eyes that were more on the brown side with porcelain white skin…… a little over weight with great cleavage as well as a great ass…… all and all a very average looking person. But as we all know, looks can be very deceiving.

Passing by the clinic her eyes passed over the people with a scowl on her face. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as she saw something that held her interest. Tilting her head she studied the man.

Pursing her lips for a second, then a sudden smirk formed on her face and her eyes lit up.

She watched the man holding his stomach bolt for the bathroom leaving a little hay trailing behind him.

Quickly she entered into the clinic and followed the path the man had taken.

Smiling to herself as she did so.

She liked this place already!


	2. I Don't Think We're In Florida Anymore!

Foreman stood up finally and approached the trio that still stood in the middle of the room.

"Sooooo……who exactly is your boss?"

All three were still smirking as Tavarez answered Foreman's question.

"You've probably never heard of her."

At the 'her' Foreman exchanged looks with Chase and Cameron. All of them had a curious look on their faces.

"Her name's Alexandria Parker." Gallagher said with a sweet little smirk.

"Never heard of her." House said as he limped back into the room, brushing past the trio to again grab the folder that none of 'his' staff bothered to even pick up.

"Ten year old male child. Has been found passed out cold five times in the last week." House spoke as he ignored the other's in the room as he looked to 'his' team again.

Raising his eyebrows up he looked at them all.

"Ideas?" He asked.

"It could be anything." Cameron said as she eyed the trio of doctors that House was **obviously** ignoring.

House was quickly getting annoyed.

"HEY!" He yelled and all three of his team jumped.

"Focus! Read the file!" He said as he tossed the folder at Cameron.

"Well we tried." Richards said to the trio again with a smirk on his face.

"It's ok," Tavarez said, "Parker should be here soon."

Richards and Gallagher laughed at the statement. House turned and finally gave him his best annoyed glare.

Tavarez took one of his hands out of his pockets and held it up in a sign of clear understanding.

Slowly the trio turned and left the room.

House turned with a furrowed brow to the trio.

Without saying a word he turned around and walked into his office.

The trio turned to look at each other. Quickly they all followed him.

Dr. Alexandria Parker had just left the clinic and had a huge smile on her face. She had moved quickly out of the clinic and onto the elevators as she had caused quite an impressionable introduction with the nurses and working doctors in the clinic.

To say the least she was expecting to get some law suits by the end of the day. Her eyebrows nit together as she added up 6 definites.

Her smile vanished as the elevator doors opened.

Immediately she saw her team looking up at her. Scowling as they were standing in front of the elevator. Obviously they had been waiting for her.

"Well!" She asked with no patience whatsoever, along with her annoyment.

Tavarez's lips seemed to become one as he shook his head no at her.

Parker rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that you idiots can never do anything right!"

With that she exited the elevator when her cell phone began to ring making her stop in her tracks. Rolling her eyes again and letting out a sigh as she knew immediately who the caller was by the ringtone.

Quickly she reached into her pocket and extracted the phone, hitting the green button as she brought it up to her ear.

The caller didn't even start with hello……

"Where the hell are you?"

Parker did what the other three knew she did best………used sarcasm.

Using a childish voice she said, "A stranger with candy told me he needed help finding his puppy so I got in the car with him mommy." Smiling as she could imagine the person on the lines expression.

"Very funny Parker.(She said with no humor in her voice.) Enzo is looking everywhere for you! If your not here in five minutes he said he's going to fire you."

"Well that's gonna be hard since I'm not in Florida anymore." With that Parker closed the phone even as she heard the person on the other end yell 'WHAT?!'.

Looking back at the trio, they were giving her worried looks and angry faces.

"Relax! He's not gonna fire you guys……that's _my _ job" With that Parker turned and carefully studied their faces.

"So tell me……why weren't you able to get the kid?"

The trio looked down and held back their laughter. Parker's face turned into a scowl.

Gallagher was the first to raise her head and speak.

* * *

Dr. Catherine Jones, Head of the department of Oncology couldn't believe what she just heard. Staring at the phone in disbelief she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. Parker was soo going to get them all fired. 

Catherine just happened to be Parker's best friend. Why? She really wasn't sure anymore.

Catherine Jones was a pretty woman, but like Parker was considered very average. Brown hair, brown eyes, slender. The only thing that really set them apart from other woman was the fact that they had both graduated Med School at a very young age. Of course Parker had graduated YEARS younger then she had. Their age difference five years.

_Why does she always have to pull this crap!_ Jones thought to herself.

That was when she looked up to find one Lorenzo Valentino. Who just happened to be the Dean of Medicine in the current hospital that both Jones AND Parker were working.

The man looked like he walked off of a GQ cover. He had short jet black hair, but still long enough to be wavy. Then he had light blue eyes that just seemed to sear into people or could charm the head out of any woman that he wanted to. Athletic due to his love of playing soccer, he was in incredible shape. He also happened to be one hundred percent Italian, Sicilian really.

To say the least……he was a hottie.

"Were you just on the phone with Parker?" He asked with his smooth deep voice.

Jones looked like she was a deer caught in headlights as she slowly put down the phone.

"Ah…….yeah. She uhh…….she said she was sick……can't come in today." Jones tried to cover for her friend.

Valentino tilted his head and glared at Jones as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well since the three musketeers aren't here I'm going to take a ….._WILD_ guess……and say you're lying."

Jones couldn't take the look in Valentino's eyes. She would never admit to Parker how fast she cracked.


	3. Alexandria Parker

Parker rolled her eyes.

Her 'team' wasn't surprised one bit at her reaction. Really they had expected it since meeting Dr. House. They knew when they explained what had happened that Parker would call them morons.

"You morons!"

The trio shared a look that read 'knew it'.

"I don't care what he said! GET ME THE FILE!! Their gonna cut this kid open because THEIR IDIOTS!!!" She yelled into Gallagher's face.

Gallagher was the most 'sensible' out of all of them. She cared the most. Parker knew that guilt and the risk of hurting a little boy without need would push her into doing what needed to be done.

Gallagher gave her a hurt look and then looked over to the other two. They both looked back at her expectantly. Letting out a huge sigh she rolled her eyes up to the heavens and resigned herself to doing what Parker said.

"Fine." She said. Walking off again down the hall.

Tavarez and Richards followed suite after giving Parker one last fleeting glance.

Parker watched them leave and then looked down at her watch. A Vacheron Constantine that was gifted to her.

_She_ could never afford one. Noting the time though she let out a sigh.

If she didn't do something fast, the idiots in this hospital were going to kill this kid.

The only thing she could hope for is that they didn't realize before they handed the case over to her, is that the kid really wasn't her patient.

An acquaintance of hers had asked her opinion on his nephews sudden collapsing without knowing what had happened. Parker had quickly ridded herself of the person, claiming for the child to be lying.

Not having thought much about it until last night when her 'friend' had told her that the child had again fainted without further knowledge of what had happened while in the bathroom at night.

The mother's child had found him in the morning lying on the cold tile floor, not knowing what had happened.

After having unfortunately endured all of the accounts of when the child had been found passed out, the last bit of information had intrigued her. It hadn't taken long before she had diagnosed the patient before even having seen him.

She was just that good. Well……just that smart really. She was indeed a genius.

At the age of twelve she had entered Med School. At fourteen she had graduated with honors. Quite a feat considering what she had gone through in her life.

Her professors had been almost astounded with how little effort it took her to actually grasp all of the information her text books contained. But Parker soaked up the information like air.

During her second year of residency had she met Lorenzo Valentino.

Parker had always been considered a 'bitch'. It was rare that she was able to find a 'friend'. Let alone someone she could match wits with. She had found both in Lorenzo. Enzo.

Now as she stood in a hospital several states away from where she had lived for the past few years, she realized that she had to introduce herself to the Dean of Medicine here before Jones told Enzo where she was.

_Knowing her she already squealed._

Parker knew that they would quickly find out where she was. Unfortunately she knew what would happen after that.

They would ruin her fun.

With that thought in mind she entered the elevator once more.

A smirk slowly spread over her face.

_THIS………is going to be good._ She thought before the doors closed.

* * *

House was not a patient man. If anything he was impatient. But if House was anything at the moment……it was annoyed. 

"What are you doing?" Chase asked curiously seeing House going over to the phone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" House said with the obvious sound of annoyance in his voice.

The trio knew that tone. Standing there they both watched as House brought the pone to his ear.

After five rings House rolled his eyes and slammed the phone down.

"Damn it!"

_Of course! When **I**__ need to talk to her she doesn't pick up!_

"What exactly are we doing? Are you really going to give the patient over to some doctor you've never heard of?" Cameron asked with her eyes wide in that shocked little girl way.

"Noooo!" House said like a little boy.

Grabbing his cane he quickly moved passed the trio and towards the table and picked up the kids file again.

He hadn't read the file himself. Checking the file he knew his suspicions were correct.

"What did they say the kid's doctor's name was?"

"Alexandria Parker." Chase answered.

House looked up in front of him and slowly a smirk formed on his face.

* * *

"SHE WHAT??!!!!" Enzo yelled out in what could only be interpreted as enraged. 

"She….She…." He stuttered as his hands gestured around as he paced Jones' office.

"I swear I knew nothing about it!" Jones said as she held up her hands in front of her as she stood off to the side. Away from a very angry Italian/Sicilian man……it was a smart move to say the least.

"I can't believe this…..(Enzo continued to pace)…knowing her she's already caused havoc."

Walking out of the office he made his way to the elevators and to the diagnostics department where Parker's office was with Jones right behind him.

Turning on Parker's computer monitor he found his bank account information in front of him.

He scowled.

"Of course she would use my money to buy her tickets. Jesus!"

Stopping suddenly he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. Quickly dialing a number he held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes……I would just like to double check about the tickets I purchased yesterday……which airport do I arrive to and leave from?"

Valentino's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you. I would like to purchase another three tickets to the same destination." Valentino said into the phone, while Jones' eyebrows were knit together as she wondered what Enzo was doing.

"That would be fine." Enzo said as he scribbled down the information.

"Yes on the same credit card. Thank you."

A few minutes later he had ended his call.

"Well what's going on? Where is she?"

Enzo turned around and shook his head with sad angry eyes.

"Princeton, New Jersey."

Jones rolled her eyes.

"Any idea why she's up there?" Enzo asked Jones.

"No clue."

Enzo shook his head and then tilted his head back.

"Soo…..am I to assume that we're going up there to 'retrieve' her?" Jones asked with an arched brow.

Tilting his head back up he looked strait into her eyes.

"Yes. The hospital can't afford anymore lawsuits then Parker usually gets. Let alone from other states."

"So I'm assuming Mathew is coming with us."

Enzo nodded his head sadly.

"When do we leave?"

"Three days from now. Just enough time for me to find someone to cover for me………I can't believe she did this!" He said in anger and frustration.

Jones just stayed quiet.

If it was one thing that Jones knew………it was that Parker was capable of many things.


	4. Break In

They followed House as he traveled as fast as he could to the elevators.

"What's going on?" Chase asked following House into the elevator.

Extending the file to the side, effectively hitting Chase in the chest with the file, he said one name.

"Edward Linus."

The trio furrowed their brows.

"He's the pediatric on the fifth floor. What about him?" Foreman asked completely confused.

"Yeah. I know." House said with a rolling of his eyes. Chase had opened the file and had begun to read it for the first time.

"It's the patient's doctor. Has been since birth." Chase whispered out as his brows furrowed once more in confusion as he rolled the information though his mind.

"Incredible how Edward Linus and the name Alexandria Parker are soo incredibly alike huh?" House said sarcastically as the rode down the elevator.

"Are you saying that they're lying about this being their patient?" Cameron asked also still confused.

"Why would they do that?" She asked before House could answer her first question.

"I don't know." House said with a very somber worried face.

"So where are we going?" Foreman asked as the elevator dinged to signal they had arrived.

"You are going to the clinic." He said as he was already walking down the corridor. Half turning he looked at all three of them as he stated…

"I owe Cuddy six hours in the clinic."

All three's annoyance was clearly evident on their faces. But none of them said a word, even as House smirked and turned back and continued on down the hall.

They all looked at each other as they all resigned themselves to the fact that they would do his hours for him, and walked down the hall behind House towards the clinic.

* * *

Parker had found the Dean's office easily. Right across from the clinic……where she had created her fair share of commotion that morning. 

It was probably also the reason why the Dean's office was empty and locked. Parker considered her options with a slight smirk.

_I don't think she'd mind!_ She thought sarcastically as a huge grin split her face as she picked the lock to the office.

Parker looked around the office space. Observing was instinct for her. It was really incredible what you could know about a person by just observing their 'habitat'.

Parker smiled a small smile to herself as she looked at the empty office chair and decided that it looked like the perfect place to sit down.

Sitting down she twisted around in the chair a bit before stilling and looking at the very organized desk in front of her.

_Neat freak._ She thought with a smirk. Noticing the computer button brightening and fading, she realized that they had left their computer on.

Parker tsked about how careless the person was, even though they had locked their door, their was no reason to not turn off your computer that has very sensitive and important information on it.

Parker quickly took the opportunity to find out the administrator passwords and had to smile at her mainframe password.

_Partypants?_ Chuckling silently she was certain this was going to be fun to meet this person.

Turning off the computer screen she began to riffled through the planner to the side of the desk.

Lifting it up she observed something very interesting indeed. For the first time she looked up and read the name on the door, backwards as she saw it and smiled.

_The Dean of Medicine here is a woman._ Spotting the coat hanger off to the side she had to smile as she saw an incredible amount of Pink on a jacket.

Raising the huge planner into the air again, she saw that 'Lisa' had a hair appointment tomorrow morning.

_Definitely a girly girly with some big cojones._ Parker thought with a smile.

Then Parker's face became curious as she scanned down the list of appointments of meetings, hair, manicure, pedicure, and that's when she saw the appointment that definitely gave Parker and inner depth of one 'Lisa Cuddy'.

Meds that need to be picked up at the pharmacy. Menotropins.

_She's trying for Invetro Fertilization. Wants to have a kid._

There had been no pictures of any men in her office. Nothing indicating that this lady had any means of a social life. The amount of files on the corner of her desk suggested that work took president over any kind of social outing. Aka……this woman didn't have nearly as much fun as she could.

_Single woman. Wants a kid. No time to actually find a man._ Parker concluded as she saw the many meetings and appointments this woman had scheduled in just a week.

Parker shook her head sadly.

_Just like Enzo._

Parker was already thinking of many ways that this could benefit her in getting what she wanted. Sometimes she really was a mean bitch.

"DAMN IT HOUSE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I…" Cuddy yelled as she came into her office, but stopped as Parker lowered the planner.

Cuddy was baffled for a second. Just a second though.

"Who are you? And…what are you doing in my office?"

Parker smirked to herself.

_Quick thinker. Smart. Gorgeous. Oh yah…this is going to be fun._ Parker thought as a slow smile spread across her face.

* * *

Gallagher and company had returned to find the rooms empty of House and his associates. 

"No file. What do we do now?" Richards asked as he switched his gaze from Gallagher to Tavarez.

Gallagher sighed.

"It means we find the patient and take all of the information ourselves. Parker's going to make us do it anyway. You know her credo."

"Everyone lies. But lies can kill you… or set you free." Tavarez said with a smirk.

All three smirked. It was a fact that they had all come to realize and expect from every patient.

They were older then Parker and yet she was their teacher. Working with her had altered their opinions on many of their views on life……but above all……had given them a respect for the notorious genius, prankster, troublemaking, loudmouthed, sarcastic bitch………Alexandria Parker.

Gallagher sighed.

"Upset that you're not going to be able to please Parker?" Tavarez asked teasingly with a smile.

Richards smiled too.

Gallagher rolled her eyes.

"I'm over her." She said exasperated.

Tavarez and Richards exchanged a knowing look.

"Sure you are." Richards said sarcastically.

Gallagher again rolled her eyes and started to head down to the elevators.

Tavarez and Richards followed Gallagher without another word.

She was right. Parker would make them get a history of the patient themselves. Yet Richards had a feeling that Parker already knew what was wrong with the patient. Something was telling him that they had all missed something important.

He was more determined to find out what it was then the others. Really he wasn't all that interested in the case……but the fact that Parker had possibly figured out what was wrong with the boy before even meeting him truly impressed and intrigued him.

It was the beginning to an interesting adventure…………for everyone.


	5. Ideas

Cuddy's face furrowed as the person behind the desk placed down what was obviously her planner without a sign of embarrassment on her face. Yet an odd feeling came over her at the sight of the girl.

She didn't know what it was. Almost as if she knew her or was suppose to know her or something.

Parker smiled at Cuddy. Entranced by the way the woman carried herself. There was no doubt that Cuddy was a very beautiful woman but with obvious traits that showed that she was Jewish. Possibly either Greek or Italian as well. She was leaning more towards Italian since Cuddy had the death glare down pat.

Enzo's mother had given her that look more then once. And Cuddy was giving her the same look right now.

Knowing that if she didn't speak soon the woman in front of her might call secu….

"If you don't start talking I'm gonna call security." Cuddy threatened with a slightly raised voice indicating that she _indeed_ was angry and that she was a no nonsense person.

Parker stood with a smirk on her face.

"You have one of my patients." She said not dallying or giving room for chit chat. Here for one reason only, it was only stalling if she tried to be 'friendly'.

Cuddy's eyebrows furrowed again.

"A ten year old little boy was admitted in your hospital yesterday night by mistake." Parker explained.

Cuddy's eyebrows remained furrowed as she began walking towards her desk.

"You still haven't answered my first two questions." She said as plopped down the files in her desk while keeping her eyes locked onto Parker's.

Parker just smiled at Cuddy.

Parker had already gathered that she liked Cuddy. She had attitude. Just like her.

_We're going to get along just fine._ Parker thought with mischievousness in thought.

"Doctor Alexandria Parker."

Cuddy studied Parker's face carefully.

Parker rolled her eyes to the side and then said,

"I felt like making myself at home. Didn't think you'd mind……being as you are the Dean of Medicine and would _surely_ want to see that a _guest_ was treated _hospitably_." Parker said smiling at the additional sentence that she added on.

Guilt was always a good way to get what one wanted.

Cuddy stood their not being able to believe what was occurring. Did this female doctor just pull a _House_ on her?

Her mouth opened in disbelief yet a smile was definitely there. Shaking her head slightly as she stared at Parker.

"So you…(she said pursing her lips slightly) broke into my office to be more…..comfortable?" Cuddy asked in amusement.

Parker let out a sigh as her lips formed one line as she shrugged her shoulders in a 'yep' gesture.

Cuddy laughed as a smile split across her face.

Parker's brow furrowed.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked a bit unnerved.

Cuddy looked down and shook her head as she continued to laugh. "You remind me of someone I know."

"Pfftt…" Parker breathed out in disbelief, "as my professors once told me……(tilting her head towards Cuddy and raising her eyebrows) I'm one of a kind."

Cuddy smirked at that as she nodded her head.

"And where exactly are your professors now?" Cuddy asked as she tried to keep holding back a smirk.

Parker understood the implication that Cuddy meant with the question.

Shrugging her shoulder's Parker answered.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't seen them in eight years. Bbbuuuutt…….if I HAD to guess…..I would say that they're probably still teaching at M.U. and John Hopkins"

At this Cuddy frowned. Parker saw the way her face changed and her smirking at her own reply vanished.

"I have credentials to prove I've been practicing medicine for six years, If you _really_ doubt me. Though I would understand why you can't believe a **goddess** like me would be soo intelligent." Parker emphasized the word goddess, obviously using the word sarcastically in reference to herself.

Yet Cuddy's face of sudden….worry?...didn't change.

"You attended Michican University?" Cuddy asked half in amazement and half in what can only be concluded as being suspicious.

Arching her brow slightly Parker answered with her own curiosity.

"Uh……yah!"

"And you went to John Hopkins?" Cuddy asked still not being able to believe what she was hearing. Parker looked like she wasn't even twenty-five.

"Yah……" Parker said a little bored now of this discussion.

Cuddy opened her mouth about to say something else when Parker cut her off.

"I'll leave you to sort out what needs to be done to transfer him" Saying as she walked from behind Cuddy's desk and to the door.

Cuddy turned and watched the door close as Parker left. An odd feeling in the pit of her stomach churned and she didn't know why.

Why was this girl soo familiar to her?

Why was she……just like House?

* * *

Parker quickly left Cuddy's office and was walking across the hallway with a smile on her face, about to enter the clinic again. It wasn't her clinic back home and therefore it was fun to mess with patience. If she would do that back home Enzo would have her ass for it.

She hated Clinic duty. Usually she would send her crew down to do her shifts for her. Other wise she would either fake helping patients. That or play on her psp, laptop, or ipod. And if not that she would fall asleep.

She was about to open the door when she watched a man with a cane limp towards Cuddy's office. Quirking her eyebrow she quickly took note of his demeanor. The sight echoed three words in her mind.

_Mean old bastard._

Not moving she then heard talking from down the hall. People always told her it was rude to ease drop but……she thought most people were idiots. There opinions meant nothing to her.

"Do you think this Doctor Parker is trying to take the boy under false pretenses or do you think House is right?" She heard the female ask.

Parker was turned away from the trio but had to smile. Apparently these were the 'other doctors' that her team had told her about.

_Well this is going to be interesting to hear._

"I think House is right……whatever it is he's thinking anyway." An accented voice answered.

"While you and Chase 'discuss' whether you think House _is_ or _isn't_ right, **I'll** be in the clinic."

With that Parker found the black one of the group enter the clinic a few seconds later.

"I think he's still a little touchy around us." The accented voice said rather cryptically.

"What do you expect Chase (trying to speak quietly)……look……I thought I loved you. You know I didn't want a relationship before. We started one and this is the consequences and after math of what should have never started."

Parker perked at this information. They probably didn't even notice she was there.

"I know." Chase said quietly.

_Damn it!_ Parker thought. Actually being able to feel the sadness that the man was experiencing was something she really wasn't use to.

A thought popped into her head. She smiled as a plan hit her like a ton of bricks.

_It **could** work!_

With that she adjusted her clothes and took her hair out of a bun. Reaching into her pant pocket she put some colored lip-gloss onto her full lips and quickly rubbed her lips together.

_This is going to be fun!_ She thought when a smile split across her face.

Turning she saw the two standing a few feet apart and then watched as Chase turned to actually start walking towards the clinic.

Without another thought Parker ran over to him and jumped into his arms, as his instincts probably made him open his arms and catch her.

Smiling she quickly caught a glance at his name tag and then planted her lips onto his. Instincts are an incredible thing. Chase kissed back without thinking and when Parker opened her mouth and effectively stuck her tongue in his mouth Chase's eyes closed and he responded in kind.

Pulling back Parker's eyes sparkled with amusement.

_Not bad!_

"Sorry Robert I just **had** to see you." Parker said and Chase's confused face was what caused her to laugh as she again brought her lips down to his. Chase responded to the kiss, again without much thought.

Parker again pulled back and then turned to see if she had achieved her goal.

Parker gave her most sinful smile and stared as a very wide eyed 'pretty' little brunette doctor stared at the intimate embrace this one Robert Chase currently had her in.

Extending her hand Parker had to suppress a laugh as she stated.

"Oh excuse me. Hi. I'm Alex……Robert's girlfriend."

* * *

"We just wanted to go over your medical history again, in case we missed anything." Gallagher said to the woman that was staring at all three of them.

Mrs. Halton studied the three doctors with a worried expression.

"Are you telling me……that you still don't know what's the matter with him?" She asked frightfully.

"No we have our ideas…" Tavarez cut in, "we just want to eliminate a few of them."

Mrs. Halton again just studied the three doctors.

"It's important." Tavarez said trying to make the young mother understand.

Mrs. Halton let out a sigh slowly and swallowed. Nodding her head the trio quickly clicked their pens and began to write.

When they had extracted all of the family history they began to question her about where her son had been when he had been found.

"David was at three different friend's house's for three of the times. One time he was spending time at his grandmother's house. The last time he was at home."

All three doctors were thinking the same thing.

Five different locations with no connection besides the boy.

"Has David been taking any type of medicine? Vitamins?" Richard's asked trying to find something that could explain what was happening to the little boy.

"No." Mrs. Halton responded with a frown.

"Any new clothes? Toys? Something that he would have brought over to his friends' house's?" Tavarez asked.

"No." Mrs. Halton again said with a confused face.

"Any new soaps? Lotions?" Gallagher asked.

"No." Mrs. Halton said shaking her head no.

Tavarez, Gallagher, and Richards looked at each other at a loss.

"Thank you." Gallagher said as they all got up from their chairs and began to walk out of the hospital room as the little boy continued to sleep in the hospital bed with his mother by his side.

Just before walking out a thought came to Richards. Stopping he turned back and asked his question.

"Where was he when you found him?"

Tavarez and Gallagher stopped and turned around as he asked the question.

"I found him in the bathroom……on the floor."

At this Gallagher and Tavarez exchanged a look.

"Where did his grandmother find him?" Richards asked as suspicion lined his question.

Looking a bit confused and with a bit of realization she answered.

"In the bathroom."

Richards' face slowly split into a small smirk.

He found a connection.


	6. Feelings & Jealousy

Cuddy sat behind her desk shaking her head as she did. Trying to clear her head of what had just occurred.

Parker had acted exactly like……

A thought popped into her head and she had to

Quickly she turned on her computer screen and ran a search on one Alexandria Parker. Astounded at what the search engine spit back out at her she was kind of shocked.

Doctor Alexandria Parker

Graduate of Michigan University

Graduate of John Hopkins

Head Diagnostic of Mayo Clinic

Specialty: Infectious Disease

Following this it stated a bunch of procedures that she been head of, and procedures that she had assisted. Following this was all the personal info. It was here that her heart stopped as she read the first line.

It was Parker's birthday.

Date of Birth: August 3, 1984

And then Cuddy was taken back to another time, another place. Where that day would mark a change for the rest of her life.

She didn't even have long to dwell before the reason for most of her headaches stormed into her office with a scowl on his face.

Pulling herself back and together from her thoughts she stared up at House with her usual patience.

"You're here because of Alexandria Parker." Cuddy said instantly as she read his face.

"Of COURSE!! The she-devil's conspire!" House said as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Have you met her?" Cuddy asks with her eyebrows furrowed whenever she couldn't figure House's meaning.

"Nooo!" He said looking down at the ground and then up at Cuddy. His eyes narrowed as he studied her expression.

"But _you_**have**……" He said after having read her facial expression.

Slowly Cuddy smiled. In turn her eyes lit up making her eyes sparkle and seem all the more inviting. But he be damned if he ever admitted that.

Her skin seemed to glow and her hair seemed to shine more when she smiled. Realizing that he wasn't supposed to notice these things he quickly stated the fact that he knew would cause her to flip.

"Alexandria Parker……..is not the patient's doctor."

* * *

Allison Cameron felt like she had just been slapped across the face.

Here she was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at Chase and a woman had her hands wrapped around his neck, with her covered breast pressed against Roberts's chest.

The woman was holding out her hand to her and stupidly enough Cameron extended her hand and shook it.

Alex's smile widened as she pulled her hand away from the young woman.

Turning her head Alex didn't give Cameron to introduce herself at all.

"Robert I need to talk to you about tonight." Alex said as she slid out of his hold and grabbed his hand and dragged him away about fifteen feet away.

Chase was opening his mouth to ask a question when Parker turned and smashed her lips against his.

Again Chase responded to the kiss automatically even though he swore he told his body to stop the act. Which it obviously refused to do.

Parker pulled away from Chase and in a very low voice began to speak.

"Listen I know you're in love with that woman and I know I can help you get her. In exchange I'll need information and maybe some help with certain things. Don't worry about that right now!"

Chase's mouth opened and closed trying to make his brain function, even though his brain was not the functioning organ at the moment as his blood was busy assisting another 'brain' of his.

It wasn't really his fault. A woman throwing herself at you, quite literally, and then sticking her tongue down your throat will do that to a man. At least one that hadn't had sex in a while, after having it almost everyday for over a month.

"For right now I want you to let me help you." Parker said sympathetically.

Chase's eyes were searching her eyes for something short of understanding. But for some reason he felt that he should just listen and go along with what this woman was saying. So he nodded his head, letting her know that he would let her help him.

Parker let a real smile grace her face, and for a moment Chase was stunned at the difference this smile was to the one she had on earlier.

The woman that was currently in front of him wasn't his type at all. She was on the heavy side and a little shorter then him but he found himself still awestruck by the look on her face.

Parker leaned in towards his lips and just barely touched them with her own.

"I want you, (she whispered) to kiss me the way you would kiss her."

He didn't even think as he closed his eyes and bent his head to kiss her.

Parker was an evil woman as she turned so that Cameron could have a fantastic view as they kissed. And _what_ a kiss.

Chase dove his tongue into her mouth immediately as he imagined that the woman he was kissing was Cameron.

* * *

Now despite what she had thought, despite what she had been convinced of, nothing would have prepared her for the tightening of her chest and stomach as she watched Robert kiss that woman with a passion that he had never showed her.

A sudden blaze of anger and jealousy filled her at the sight yet she could do nothing about it.

As Robert pulled away from 'Alex', she saw the look he had in his eyes. His eyes were soft and shining with something she had never seen before.

It made her heart still for just a second, before he again brought down his lips and kissed 'Alex' once more.

She had to get away from the sight in front of her. Had to clear her head of the bizarre thoughts shooting through her brain.

_What the hell was that? He said he loved me. He said he wanted to marry me. Why has he been chasing after me all this time if... _

She had to stop her thoughts as the unbidden image of him kissing _that woman_ filled her minds eye once more.

Quickly she dashed into the clinic, bypassing Foreman who was talking with a patient near the doors.

His head turned to watch her walk away. By her stride alone she knew she was upset.

He shook his head.

_How can Chase be soo stupid!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Richard's had taken down all of the information on how little David was found unconscious.

Now they all sat around the table trying to find what had happened to cause David to pass out.

They went over all of the details over and over and over again.

Tavarez and Gallagher were leaning onto the table completely exhausted. Richards though continued to go over the items the boy had been around.

Then it hit him out of no where. His eyes lighting up as a sound of 'of course' came from his lips, causing Tavarez and Gallagher to look up at him.

He had remembered Parker reading an article just before leaving their hospital. Immediately he understood why.

Smiling he laced his fingers together and placed them on his head as he leaned back.

"I've got it."


	7. Ownership

Author's Notes: I've been extremely busy in the last year because I moved my business to a new location! So I've been really busy as you can imagine! Plus I just wanted remind everyone that I don't own the characters, because I am not rich, and please no one sue me...cause I can't afford it right now!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

Smiling she released Chase from the very passionate kiss that he had put them in. Eyebrows raised she silently chuckled as Chase slowly opened lust filled eyes, almost jumping as he found another woman's face then the one he had been imagining it to be.

"I'm impressed. You're actually in love with that chick if you're getting that dreamy eyed from just a kiss."

Chase didn't know what to say or do. Fortunately Alex solved the problem for him.

"Don't worry about her for right now. She's going to go fume for an hour or two and then come back and act as if she's ok with everything. Probably going to be buddy buddy with you, trying to make you feel like she still just wants to be friends."

Chase stood there with his head tilted to one side blinking stupidly with his mouth slightly open.

Alex's face slowly morphed with a small grin.

"You have absolutely no idea what just happened do you?" Alex asked rather amused by Chase's expression.

Shaking his head he said "No…No I really don't." His accent almost too thick on the words.

If Alex were any other woman she might have thought that it was sexy. But she wasn't other women.

Alex laughed silently and looked off to the side and then quickly back at Chase.

With a huge smile on her face she explained in one sentence.

"I'm doctor Alexandria Parker."

* * *

Tavarez and Gallagher were actually pissed.

Richard's had yet again solved the case. He had solved over twelve cases by himself now. That was a hard pill to swallow.

Parker had always made them feel that every case was a competition. That live or die, if you didn't solve the case, you lost.

It was a very complicated thing to the trio. They had been on Parker's team for almost a year now, even though Parker had stressed quite loudly that she didn't need a team. Oddly though, even though Parker tortured them and treated them horribly, all three of them had become very protective of Parker.

Many would consider that quite odd. After all, Parker did not treat them with any kind of respect that one shows to another human being. People don't seem to understand that Parker is different. Even though she shows herself to be a heartless bitch, Enzo had quickly threatened them about actually fighting back.

It was with one hour of Enzo's story of knowing Alexandria that all of them had changed their entire view on Parker. After that day, they had respected her ten times more. Not only for her brilliance in medicine, but from overcoming what had happened to her in life.

All of them strove to be like her now, when before the thought of becoming like her scared them. Now all saw things differently.

All of them worked together, yet separately. Each of them trying to out due the other by solving the case quicker, seeing things faster then the other, just to show Parker that they were learning from her.

Parker almost never complimented them, but those rare moments that Parker showed some form of being proud of what they had accomplished- it made them more confident then ever.

Richard's hadn't told them what was causing David, the little boy, to be found unconscious without any recollection of what had happened.

All three of them were now walking down the first floor, trying to find Parker. Seeing her standing in front of one of the doctors they had met in House's office only making them tense.

Parker saw them though, and motioned for them to come over with her head.

"What did you find out?" Parker asked as the three got close enough, Chase turning to stare at the doctors with a slight anger in his face.

Richard's just smiled.

"I got it!" He said triumphantly. The two behind him smirking with a bit of disdain in their faces.

Unfortunately the smile that had been about to appear on her face was quickly squashed as one Lisa Cuddy threw open her door and stalked towards Parker with a no nonsense angry gate.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??" Cuddy yelled out as she neared Parker with one smiling satisfied House striding behind her.

Inside the clinic, House's team quickly turned to look out the glass doors. Knowing that if Cuddy was yelling, one way or another House was causing it. Quickly exiting the clinic to see what House had done this time.

Parker rolled her eyes to the side. This only made Cuddy angry as she caught the act.

"You're lucky I don't bring up criminal charges against you." Cuddy said with more anger then any of them had seen even directed at House.

House's eyebrows actually went up at the way Cuddy was attacking Parker.

House's eyes twitched and fixated on Parker and quite frankly smirked at the woman's reaction.

Parker had an annoyed look on her face. Almost as if she was familiar with this song and dance. Not looking the least bit afraid in front of Cuddy.

House was actually…mildly impressed.

"Well if you didn't have idiots working here I wouldn't have to drag my ass out of bed to make sure the morons you hired don't kill this kid."

Cuddy's eyes opened like she was shocked at Parker's out burst.

"I want you off the premises or I will..."

But before Cuddy could finish...Chase opened his mouth.

"I invited her to come in."

Suddenly all eyes are on Chase and he almost wilts back into his own body.

Cuddy stares at Chase in shock.

"Why would you do that?" Cuddy asked, not believing him for one second. That was until he responded.

"Because Alex and I are dating! And...I thought she could help us shed some light on David."

House's face furrowed.

"Who?" He asked.

All eyes turned to his, Cuddy's face the only one showing annoyance.

"The patient."

His face didn't show any indication that he cared about her annoyance.

"If you….two are finished…." Parker began, causing all to turn and look at her.

"My team's already solved the case."

At this House and Cuddy looked at her with skepticism and shock.

This only made Parker smirk and motion for Richards to 'step up to the plate' with her head. As he moved to replace the spot where she had stood, Parker walked behind Chase to where Tavarez and Gallagher stood.

As Richard's explained how he figured the boy has epilepsy, and what part of the brain had lesions.

"We should find lesions around the somatosensory cortex of the brain. Researchers in Australia have documented accounts on how brushing one's teeth can stimulate a seizure. Since David was always found in the bathroom, I immediately understood that it had to be something in the bathroom. Or in this particular case…something one does in the bathroom. The mother confirms that he had been found with his toothbrush on the ground."

But Parker wasn't listening to the explanation- after all, she had solved the case in Florida. Parker knew that if she didn't come up to New Jersey that they would have killed the kid with unneeded tests.

Right now she knew she had to talk to Tavarez and Gallagher.

Both looked miserable as they stared at Richards as he explained everything. Parker knew that she actually had to make them feel worse before they would feel better. Parker understood her group more than she let on.

Insulting their intelligence only made them strive harder. The insult would also make them hate Richards less. Focusing their aggression at her- which she was fine with.

"You two idiots are worthless. I swear if he solves the next case that you're both out of the internship."

Both stared at Parker with looks of "We know", "We'll try harder". It was the same old song and dance for them.

"I swear sometimes I wonder why I hired you two at all."

At this both stared daggers at Parker. Parker rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned and walked away, showing disgust in her actions.

Cameron and Foreman stared at the two doctors.

Sympathy was not something Foreman usually felt, yet, he couldn't help but feel it for Tavarez. He had been in that position not so long ago. But now that House had his new team, he wasn't the one that was criticized anymore. Now he was blackmailed into becoming House's slave once more……now he had six people to boss around. To say the least, House had been in heaven for the last few months.

Cameron felt just as bad for Gallagher, yet she knew by the look in Gallagher's eyes, that the insult was taken more personal. Cameron knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

Cuddy had listened to the man in front of her, not able to comprehend the fact that they had already solved the case. Again Cuddy found herself staring at Parker. Something in her was telling her that she was missing something big.

Parker went to lean up against the wall, looking totally relaxed made something in Cuddy snap.

_How the hell can she feel so at ease when I can have her put in prison?_

Walking away from Richard's as he continued to explain, both Richards and House watched as Lisa Cuddy……flipped out.

"How the hell can you be so calm!! What you did was illegal!! I CAN HAVE YOU SENT TO PRISON…"

"Noyoucan't." Parker said fast with a smirk on her face.

Cuddy had never felt soo angry in her life. It was one thing for House to think that he could get away with murder….but a complete stranger….no way in hell.

"And why…" she said gruffly as she brought down her anger "is that?"

"Because Princeton HealthCare Systems no longer owns this hospital." Parker said calmly with a cool demeanor.

Cuddy pulled back a bit, not sure she understood what Parker was trying to say.

Parker smiled her evil smile as the words came out of her mouth.

"I do."


	8. New Circus In Town

Author's Notes: I've moved my story to M rating because of this chapter and the future chapters I plan on writing! WARNING!!!! There is an insinuation of bestiality. If you are offended I'm sorry but I promise it is in keeping with the whole House 'mentality'. Furthermore it is not graphic...but insinuated.

* * *

Many would have found the idea of a twenty something year old owning a hospital absurd and downright impossible – all _except_ the three doctors that had been working for one Alexandria Parker in the past few years. In all honesty the only thing that entered all three of their minds was one in the same. It was a pity that it wasn't one of the three of them that answered the question.

"Why would you have possibly bought this hospital from Princeton HealthCare Systems?" Foreman asked in complete bewilderment.

Parker's eyes left those of a shocked Dean of Medicine to the young black doctor.

"It's called money! Comes in the form of," lifting up her hand to show a measurement of size, " small metallic disks, " then lifting up both hands to form 'L' shapes with her fingers, " and big rectangular pieces of paper with numbers on them!"

The comment made a small smirk on House's lips form. Yet he didn't say anything as he watched the others react to this woman.

"Yeah! We got that!" Foreman continued despite the sarcasm, completely used to it because of the way House had acted for the past 7 years. "How's it possible that you have that kind of money??"

At this Alex smirked, her full lips cracking to show the pearly whites beneath.

"Now Now!" Alex began shaking a finger at him as she began to walk away. "That would be no fun if I just gave you all the answers."

Cuddy was about to protest again when a thirty something year old man came out of the clinic, opening the doors with a fierce shove.

"THAT'S HER!! THAT'S THE WOMAN THAT TREATED ME AND LOCKED ME IN THE ROOM!!!"

As the words left the man's mouth Cuddy's eyes grew wide as saucers, turning and giving Alex an opened mouthed glare that Gregory House had seen on a regular basis since working at PPTH!!!

"YOU WERE TREATING PATIENTS IN MY HOSPITAL WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!!" Cuddy yelled a second later. Trying to fathom how someone would dare do that in her hospital.

Alex just rolled her eyes dramatically as she looked to the man that had yelled out his accusation.

"The idiot has Clostridium difficile and the Hendra Virus!!"

THAT made all of the doctors turn and look at the man with wide eyes and disgusted looks.

Oblivious to what that meant, the man continued to yell out his complaint.

"You should have heard the things she said to me! How can she be soo rude to patients that are clearly sick and might be dying!!" The man continued.

Cuddy had turned her body away from Alex and was approaching the man when Alex quickly placed herself in front of Cuddy, not wanting the man to be placated or have some sort of idea that he was in the right to complain.

"Clostridium difficile is a bacteria that's transmitted from horses to humans!"

Again the man looked like he hadn't understood the implication that was causing the other to look at him with disgust.

"Yeah! SO! I was working with horses in Australia." The man said with a furrowed brow and eyes that gleamed at her with anger, small droplets of sweat wetting his forehead.

"Hendra Virus is host to a small bat in Australia, which is why I asked you if you had recently visited."

"Yeah! SO!" The anger increasing as his confusion mounted.

Alex just smirked.

"Sooo," Alex began with a little laugh in her voice, "you told me that you were working WITH horses, not that you handle horses on a normal basis."

House watched in amusement as this woman began breaking down her diagnoses, interested himself in how she was able to put everything together.

"Clostridium difficile can only been transmitted because of UNproper hygiene when dealing with horses! But Hendra Virus..." Parker paused as she waved a finger at him, "Hendra Virus can only be spread through bodily fluids."

Parker grinned an evil smile with a slight laugh.

The man stood there looking white as a sheet as his eyes met those of the other doctors.

"I'm guessing the director of your film forgot to tell you that there might be some risks in being in the story of 'Brokeback Horsey!" Parker said as she made a whinny sound, causing herself to laugh, House only managing to cover his laughter by tilting his head down and looking at the ground.

The man finally recovered enough to mutter, "I could sue you..."

"FOR WHAT?! Saving your life? If I hadn't of given you ribavirin YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS!!!!" Screaming her last words as she saw him about to try and speak over her, yelling to rise above his voice.

"Hendra Virus is contagious!" One of the members of Parker's team immediately continued.

Parker shook her head and she glanced to her team and back to the patient. "It's never been reported to spread human to human."

"You've exposed this whole hospital to a virus that's fatal!" Cuddy said with wide eyes, suddenly she turned and picked up a phone just outside of the clinic. "I want the hospital shut down now! All personnel and patients are to be quarantined until further notice." With that Cuddy slammed the phone down and turned with angry eyes to Parker.

"WHY didn't you inform me _earlier_ about him?" Cuddy asked barely containing her anger.

Parker turned her eyes to the nurse that had followed the man out of the clinic and that had remained quiet this whole time.

"I locked him in the room so he was contained! Someone let him out after I had ordered them not too!" Parker said with the same fire Cuddy had spoken to her with, except hers was directed to the nurse who was suddenly being scrutinized by all.

The nurses shoulder's raised as her mouth opened in protest. "I thought it was another of Dr. House's pranks!!! How was I suppose to know it was because of a possible outbreak?!!"

If anyone had watched both Parker and House, they would have seen both of them rolling their eyes at the same moment. And both of them then exclaimed at the same second.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Both turned to look at the other, regarding the other for a second before both turned to look at Cuddy.

"And you wonder why I came down to make sure you didn't kill the kid?" Parker asked with an upturned lip and a furrowed brow.

Cuddy rolled her eyes then at the way things had suddenly been turned against _her_!

"You're lucky I don't call the police!" Cuddy said in that 'exhausted with House's antics' kind of way.

"And say WHAT?!" Parker exclaimed, suddenly pissed off from all the discussion going on about saving people's lives, "That the owner of the hospital made an executive decision that tried to isolate a possible outbreak, only to _have_ a possible outbreak because a nurse didn't comply with a direct order?!!"

Lisa Cuddy suddenly realized that Parker was right. In the end it would only reflect poorly on her hospital - not on Dr. Parker.

Turning with the classic look of being defeated she stared straight into Parker's eyes. "Fine." She murmured. "But I'm going to be calling Princeton HealthCare Systems to verify if everything you've told me is legitimate."

Parker smiled at Cuddy in a way that left her feeling as though she may have found a true female version of House.

"OhThisisgonnabefun!" Parker said with the wagging of her eyebrows as she turned and took no more than two steps before none other than Doctor Gregory House stepped into her way with a slight limp and his cane extending a little further than necessary - almost as if he was trying to keep Parker from 'escaping' him.

Parker looked up into the face of the man that currently kept her from her smooth getaway.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but this circus belongs to me!" House began as he looked intently into Parker's hazel eyes, flicking his chin up he continued. "Maybe where your from the little song and dance you just put on might work...but its not gonna fly around here. Only one doctor in this place gets to mess with the boss' head...and that's me!"

Light blue eyes pierced into Parker's depths and what emerged between the two caused Parker to turn and look at the Dean of Medicine herself. Again Parker's eyes locked with light blue dazzling eyes and slowly a slight grin formed on her lips as something that neither of the two spoke of was easily interpreted by this young female doctor.

With her head still turned towards Cuddy, Parker's eyes darted to the side to again look at House, still with a quirked lip on her face. Slowly turning her head back she just looked into Greg House's eyes, not saying one word - just staring into his eyes.

House was unnerved by how this woman was staring into his eyes, still not reacting to his words - well, at least not the way that he had figured she would.

All watched as the two doctors seemed to stare each other down, all waiting to see the outcome.

Parker just continued to stare into the older man's eyes, waiting for the flicker that would enlighten her on just how confident the man was. It was a tiny flicker, one that most never would see, but Parker knew all to well it existed. A fraction of a second that allowed her to guage a person's character - their intelligence, but most importantly...there breaking point. Learning it could mean the difference of when an argument could easily be won - or lost.

It was over two minutes later that she saw it. Maybe it was a loss of interest on House's part, or the overall unnerving nature of how Alex looked into his eyes. All that House knew was that for some odd reason he suddenly felt doubt enter his mind, and with it had looked over at Cuddy, almost as if assuring himself of his status.

The look that Cuddy shared with him, bright eyed with certainty and shock solidifying that somehow him turn and face Parker again. But it was too late.

Parker had already won. And House saw it when he turned to look at her once more, this time her lips formed into a full fledged smile. Before House could even mutter a word Parker turned around and went into the clinic once more, leaving behind a ticked off male diagnostician.

House knew that he had lost what ever game Parker and he had been playing...the question was...what game was she playing?

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was not a woman that messed around when it came to work. A born leader and firm believer in work ethics, Cuddy had become head of a hospital and commanded the respect from her peers...all except for House of course.

Suddenly she was presented with another person - her possible boss nonetheless - that seemed to be worse than House!

Watching Parker walk away put her on edge almost instantly as Cuddy realized that this couldn't have happened at a worse time. That night she was leaving for a business meeting with donors wanting to donate 14.5 million dollars. It was a big enough donation that Cuddy had to see to it personally - make sure the donors understood exactly where the money would go and assure them of the necessity of the money. Though Parker might now own the hospital she was still obligated to pursue any form of donation that could keep her hospital running at maximum efficiency. She would coming back Monday, leaving Rachael with Suzanne the babysitter for four days, Lucus having left for two weeks because of a case of a alleged 'cheating husband'. It would be the first time she would be away from Rachael for more than a few hours. Knowing this only made her stress out even more because of the fact. Not to mention the fact that she and Lucus were trying to get pregnant.

At first she had thought that he wouldn't be interested in having kids with her...but he had slowly made her understand that he was willing to try.

There had been a moment when House had looked at her, she didn't know why, but she had tried to communicate that he had the ability and confidence to be able to stand up to Parker. Not really understanding why he had been the first to look away. Then again...she knew from personal experience that House tended to walk away from direct confrontations...especially when it was turning into something serious.

* * *

Parker couldn't help but feel cocky as things clicked into place for her. It was obvious from the way Dr. House had looked at Dr. Cuddy that they were in love...but it was also obvious that they were indeed not together. Parker knew that she could definitely use that to her advantage.

"Would you mind explaining what all that was about?" Tavarez asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Relax! I wasn't lying about having bought this hospital!"

It didn't ease any of her team members, who were currently following her, that she WASN'T lying. In fact...they had almost been shocked when the others had actually bought it. Yet at the same time it really didn't shock them. Parker would be the kind of person to do something that absurd out of nowhere. It was in her nature to confuse people.

"Okay! Exactly why _would_ you buy this hospital? Especially since your working at The Mayo in Florida? It makes absolutely no sense! Not to mention the fact that how you came to aquire all of that money is questionable in and of itself!" Gallagher rambled on.

Getting annoyed Parker finally stopped and spun on her three accomplices.

"A lawsuit! I won a lawsuit! A BIG ONE!! HAPPY!!!" Parker exclaimed with a furrowed brow and pointed eyes. Parker didn't wait for Gallagher to respond. "Good." With that she turned and continued into the stairwell to proceed upstairs. Figuring that if she climbed stairs it would relieve her of having to be questioned by her lackies. Hoping that climbing several flights of stairs would at least wind them enough that they couldn't ask any more questions.

No such luck though.

"How much money did you win?" Richards asked, not the least bit put off with the way the other two stared at him pointedly for such a stupid question. She was never going to answer it.

"Not Tell-ing!!!" Parker said in a sing songy way, as she continued up the stairs.

Reaching the floor with the diagnostics wing she stopped as she saw another two doctors in the room.

"I only get three and this asshole gets five!" Parker let out a sigh and shook her head with a frown, "Typical!"

With that Parker and the other three barged into the room.


End file.
